Celebrate good times
by jumira-wings
Summary: Just a bit of fluff and drabble that combines things from the movie and the book. Johnny/Penelope and possibly Lemon/Annie later on.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope Fluff

Author's Note: I just read the book _Penelope _and I wanted to write some Penelope/Johnny fluff told from different points of view. This story picks up where the last page of the book left off. (I suppose it also could be filler for the scene after Penelope runs into Johnny at his apartment.)

Chapter One

Penelope's POV

We stood there for a long time, just getting lost in each other's embrace, neither one wanting to let go. Finally, as if on cue, we pulled away from each other and then I looked up at him, smiling, and said, "What now?"

"I'm not sure," he said thoughtfully. Then he flashed me that smile I liked so much. "You know, Penelope, I didn't know what I was doing with my life until you came along."

"You know what? I don't either." I had a sudden idea. "Why don't you tell me about it? I mean, I only recently found out that your name is Johnny. Care to tell me about yourself all over again?"

He grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, to be honest, it isn't all that interesting. Not compared to your life."

"Oh, come on," I said. "I've been splattered all over newspapers and magazines for months now. Everyone knows about me. What I want is to know about you—Johnny Martin."

Johnny finally sighed and gave in. "Where should I start?"

I thought for a moment, reminiscing through our very first conversations. "Tell me about your favorites," I said excitedly. "Like how I told you about my favorite flowers and you told me about how you liked to sit in the park and think."

He paused for a moment, and I could tell that he was contemplating something. "All right," he said. Taking my hands, he led me over to the couch and we both sat down. After clearing his throat, he started.

And we sat there for what seemed like hours, passing back and forth our favorites, our thoughts, the details of our lives. I learned a surprising amount about his life, the life he lived as Johnny Martin, and I found every second of it fascinating. Not a single thing bored me.

I learned of how he had grown up with his father, a plumber, and how they always had good times together, even if they were tight on money sometimes. I learned about his first encounter with a piano and the surprise it brought him when he found that he was good at playing it. He told me about how he had gone on to study piano and began playing in a variety of jazz bands. Johnny then stopped and looked at me for a long time after that. It was like he was trying very hard to decide something. I reached for his hand. "Johnny, whatever it is…it's okay. You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to."

Johnny shook his head. "It's not that. I think that you might already know about my gambling problem."

I said nothing. It was up to him if he wanted to continue. I just squeezed his hand and waited. Luckily, he seemed to trust me enough so he did continue. He went on to tell me about how he had gotten into gambling and how it had drained him of his livelihood. At the end of this, he looked at me and whispered something. I leaned in closer to hear.

"It was because of you that I changed," he said quietly. "After I walked out of your house that one time, I finally realized something."

"What was that?" I whispered back.

He turned to fully face me. "Here was a girl who seemed to have it all—lots of money, a wealthy family, and everything provided for her, but…she wasn't even let outside. I thought that was unfair. Then I thought of all that I was allowed to enjoy: the flowers, the park, the Cloverdilly pub. All the things I took for granted. Just being able to go outside…those were things I never even thought about. And then I had another thought—here I was, gambling my life away when I could be doing something great. That was when I knew I had to change. I admired how brave you were and it made me really want to be better. You were willing to be kept inside for so long and you worked hard to lift the curse. I knew that I could never lift the curse for you, but at least I could try to stop wasting what I had. You did that for me, Penelope."

I didn't say anything. How could I? I was awestruck by this revelation. I just sat there and let his words wash over me. It felt so…thrilling, so amazing that I could change someone's life like that. Finally, I leaned over, kissed his cheek, and said, "Thank you, Johnny. I never thought I could change anyone's life like that."

For the first time ever, I saw him blush and it almost made me laugh aloud. I wanted to kiss him again, but a knock sounded at the door and interrupted me.

Johnny gave a sudden laugh and said, "I guess your friend must be wondering what happened to you."

I laughed too and we both got up to go to the door. We were surprised, however, when we opened it to find not just Annie, but someone else there, too. I recognized him as the reporter Annie had spoken to earlier, Johnny's roommate.

"Hello, Lemon," I said, smiling. He returned my smile.

"How you doing, Penelope?"

Annie interrupted then. "Geez, we'd thought you guys had eloped to Vegas for all the time you've been gone."

Johnny and I looked at each other, grinning. "Nah, we were just getting to know each other."

"All over again," I added.

"Well, hurry up and then come to the dance floor. The party's winding down and I want to see you guys dance to the last song at least."

"All right, all right," I said. "Just give us a minute." Annie opened her mouth to say something else, but Lemon just took her hand and led her back down the hall, grinning and shaking his head.

Johnny turned to me. "So, how about it? Dance with me?"

For the first time ever, I gave _him_ an abashed look. "I…I don't dance much," I said shyly. I had never really learned to dance during my time at the Wilhern Mansion and Annie had only shown me a few dance moves. I didn't want to ruin the evening with my pathetic imitation of dancing.

"It's okay. We'll just dance to the slow songs, if you want." He must have seen my worried face for he took my hand and pressed it tightly into his. "Please?" he asked.

I couldn't refuse him so I just nodded, smiling at his patience with me.

He gave me a warm, reassuring smile and said, "All right then. Just let me lock up in here first. I don't want anyone coming into Lemon's apartment." He went back inside and that's when I noticed that I had taken up all his time with talking and now he wouldn't have much time to pack.

"Hey," I called out to him. "I'm sorry about interrupting your packing."

Johnny came out then and when he had locked the door, he turned to me and said, "Don't worry about it. You are the most welcome interruption if there ever was one."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lemon's POV

I spotted Penelope and Johnny coming out to the dance floor just at the end of a fast-paced dance song. Penelope had looked nervous, though there was an unmistakable vividness to her smile. Good luck, kid, I thought. I hoped the boy knew how to dance. Annie had nudged me then.

"Hey, look at them together." She beamed at the happy couple.

"Yeah…Hey, Penelope knows how to dance, right?"

Annie gave me a look and then her face turned thoughtful.

"I guess so. I've never actually seen her dance much. But don't worry about it. With the way they're looking at each other, I doubt they'll be thinking about everybody else."

I didn't have a chance to think about it anymore because a new song came on then and Annie dragged me onto the dance floor with a, "Oh, I love this one! Come on, Mr. Pirate! You're dancing with me!"

As it turned out, I had nothing to worry about. The last song came on and naturally, it was a slow dance song. Johnny and Penelope didn't have to change rhythm, however, for they were already slow dancing. I had caught glimpses of them every now and then and they seemed to be slow dancing to every song, no matter what the beat was. Penelope had her arms wrapped around Johnny's neck and they were whispering to each other. It looked almost funny to see them like that, but they were so lost in each other that I felt happy for them. Annie seemed to be right about another thing, too. From the way they were dancing, it didn't look like they were going to notice even if everyone left the room and the music stopped.

Apparently, they didn't notice. When the music had stopped, they were still slow-dancing and it was only when we approached them that they finally looked up. Penelope was still giggling from something Johnny told her and Johnny had not looked more pleased with himself since…well, ever. I could not remember seeing the boy this happy. Johnny's face was no longer tired and worn. His eyes held no hollowness or despair. It was like he had changed into a completely different person. I couldn't help breaking into a bright smile. I decided I was glad after all for every single one of the crazy, mixed-up events that had led to this. Annie poked me. "Hey, what are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," I said, beaming.

"Ahem," I said after a while. The couple turned to look at us. "Annie said that she was still hungry so we would like to invite you two for a late-night meal."

"Yeah," Annie piped up. "Unless you two would like some more alone time together." She gave Penelope a wink.

Penelope's stomach growled in response. Seems like she had been so caught up with the magic of the evening that she had forgotten she was hungry in the first place.

Everyone laughed. "I guess we have our answer then."

Johnny looked worried all of a sudden. "Wait, are we driving there?"

I gave him a look and then caught on. "Oh, I got plenty of room in my van." Then, after for a second. "Actually, it depends on where we're eating because if it's close then I don't mind walking."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" said Annie. Penelope agreed. I had a feeling she would like walking around the city at night and besides, with such good company, why wouldn't she want to spend as much time with them as possible?

"All righty then. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Annie's POV

I was way more used to driving everywhere but for once, I was glad that I agreed to walk around instead. The city was decked out for Halloween and though I had zipped through these streets a million times on my deliveries, there was always had something new to see.

Of course, it was loads better this time because I had my best friend at my side (who was still making goo-goo eyes at her new lover), and a new friend to round out the fellowship. Besides, it was fun to watch Penelope gaze at everything like she was a kid in a toy store. Lemon and Johnny glanced at each other, then at me, and we all shrugged and smiled. Hey, I would be amazed too if I was seeing Halloween in this town for the first time.

We walked aimlessly for a while, admiring the city lights and looking into the shops. Me and Penelope would point to things we liked in the shop windows. It was fun, but I noticed Johnny looked uncomfortable every time we did that. I had plenty of experience with boyfriends, and knew that men usually felt uneasy if they couldn't buy you the things you liked.

Tactfully, I decided to change the subject. "Where are we going to eat?"

Lemon suggested a new restaurant on the edge of Midtown and we headed down there. Sadly, he couldn't remember exactly where it was and after tramping around for a while, we ended up eating at a trendy diner.

A bell dinged as we stepped inside. I was met with the smell of baking food and my stomach flipped with hunger.

The inside of the place was nice, too. Not what you would usually expect for a diner. Everything was decorated for Halloween with miniature pumpkins glowing in the windows and autumn leaves strung around the ceiling. Festive but not overdone, I decided. I quickly scanned the place for an open table.

"How about that one?" said Penelope, pointing to one nearby.

Penelope and Johnny slid into one side of a booth while Lemon and I took the other side.

Someone instantly appeared. "And how are you ladies and gents this fine Hallows' evening?" said a squat woman with the roundest face I'd ever seen. "I lick yer costume, mate," she said, winking at Lemon and his pirate get-up.

"What?" he said, bewildered.

"I seed, I lick your costume."

"She likes your costume," I translated for him.

"Oh," he muttered, blushing. "Thanks."

She laughed and handed us menus, then stood poised with her pencil to take our drink orders.

We all murmured something and then she left us to decide on what to eat. With everyone being hungry, it didn't take too long. Well, except for Penelope. Even though she was the hungriest, she just couldn't decide.

"Hey, keeds. I'm be-ack," the waitress said as she came near. "Or do you guys need ano'er minit'?"

"I think we're ready," said Johnny. He turned to me and Lemon. "You two go first."

Lemon looked at me and I shrugged.

"Just veggie soup and salad," I said.

"I'll have veggie soup too. And a veggie pita. And the pizza without the meat. Just spinach."

"Spinach pizza?" said Johnny and Penelope, both making faces. The waitress laughed.

"Now, now, veggies are goo' for ya, keeds." She said as she cheerily jotted down the order. "What abou' you two?" she said, jabbing her half-pencil in the direction of the ones making the faces.

"I'll…" Penelope seemed conflicted. "I'll just have your jumbo burger."

"Same for me," said Johnny, folding up his menu. "And more soda, please."

"Comin' righ' up," she said, catching up the menus and then pouring more soda in one fluid motion. What a pro, I thought as I watched her leave.

"Hey, I didn't know you were vegetarian," I directed at Lemon.

"Yeah, started a while ago. Forced me to eat healthy," he laughed.

Penelope looked embarrassed since she had ordered a huge burger. I sensed that Johnny had already caught on to that since he had ordered the same thing. I smiled to myself. Though I only knew a little bit about Johnny, I could already tell that he was shaping up to be good for her.

When the food came, steaming hot and enticing, we all stopped talking. It was amazing, almost like we had rehearsed it. At the same time, everyone got quiet, picked up our utensils (if we were using any), and dug in. Apparently, everyone was a lot hungrier than they had let on. I finished my food first and then watched everyone else. Penelope was scarfing down her giant burger and I could tell that, had she been alone, she probably would have eaten that huge burger in one go. I caught her eye. _Slow down,_ I mouthed, amused. She nodded.

Lemon was surprisingly a fast eater too. He was already halfway done with his many entrees before Johnny and Penelope had gotten through most of their burgers. Johnny was eating slowly but I didn't know whether that was because he wanted to eat politely or because the food wasn't all that good.

A minute later, he put down the burger and the look on his face told me everything.

"What's wrong?" asked Penelope, stopping abruptly.

"This…" he lowered his voice. "This burger's burnt. Really burnt." He said, grimacing. We laughed.

"Here, try some of the spinach pizza," said Lemon, holding up a slice with gooey cheese spilling off the side and dark green spattering the surface.

"Um…no thanks," said Johnny.

"Aw, come on," said Lemon, waving the pizza slice comically in front of his friend's face.

"I'll try it," said Penelope, surprising everyone.

"You will?" I ask incredulously, staring at my junk food-loving friend up and down.

"Sure," she said, taking the pizza slice from a very stunned Lemon. Penelope took an enormous bite, chewed, rolled it around in her mouth and then swallowed. She smiled brightly. "Tastes good."

"R-r-really?" Johnny stammered.

"Yes, won't you try a piece?"

Johnny stared at her.

"Come on, just one bite," said Penelope innocently.

"Now you sound like my father," Johnny laughed. He shrugged. "Okay, gimme," he finally conceded, gallantly taking the spinach slice of goo and, like Penelope, taking a large bite.

"Auf!" he mumbled as he swallowed it. "If that wasn't the most—" but he stopped himself when he saw the look on Penelope's face. My usually sweet-natured friend was grinning devilishly from ear to ear.

"Don't feel bad," she said, smiling wider and wider. "I thought it was pretty awful too."

Johnny's eyes widened. "You tricked me just so I would take a bite?!"

Penelope couldn't help it anymore. She burst into full laughter. "The look (gasp) on your face (chuckle) as you were chewing it (squeal) was so worth it!"

Lemon and I couldn't help laughing too.

"Some girlfriend I have," Johnny sniffed, but he was laughing as he said it.

"Well, at least it was better than that burger," she said, grinning. I raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, from the way you were wolfing that thing down, I would have thought it was the best burger in the world," I said.

Penelope gave me a mock gasp of indignation. "Well, I never! And I expected a lady of high society to be treated with more class. For your information, young lady, I was famished and had every right to…what was the term you used? Wolf it down!" she said, sticking her nose in the air and giving a dramatic wave.

I chuckled. Johnny then reached up his hand and intertwined it through hers.

"Come, Your Highness. Forgive the unwitting girl. I'm sure she was just jealous."

Penelope didn't say anything. She just stared into Johnny's eyes.

Uh-oh. I nudged Lemon. _We better go soon. It looks like these two lovebirds want to be alone for a while._

He understood me right away. "Check please!" he called out.

***

By the time we were outside, the air had turned much colder. Lemon and I had stepped outside first and I almost ran right back into the diner. The air was frigid and the wind cut at my face.

"You that cold?" asked Lemon. I looked over at him and then realized that I was violently shivering.

"Here," he said, taking off his pirate's coat. "It's not much, but…" he handed it to me anyway.

It did make me a bit warmer, I thought, even if it didn't quite fit over my bumblebee costume. That's when I realized that my face didn't hurt because of the cold anymore but because I was smiling so much.

Johnny and Penelope came up to us then. "Hey, I'm going to take Penelope home, okay?"

We said our farewells to them and waved goodbye. Lemon turned to me. "You going home too?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "Wanna walk me home?"

He brightened. "Sure."

We grinned at each other and set off down the street.

There was something about that night. Not just that the stars were brighter. Or that Penelope had pranked Johnny on their first night together. Or that it was Halloween even. Whatever it was, I just knew I had made the right decision when the road forked after a while and I took the longer path home. As it turned out, Lemon and I never stopped talking that whole walk. Something had to be said for all that had happened after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Johnny's POV

Nervousness. Exhilaration. I never had so much crashing through my head. Well, except the first time I kissed her.

I walked her home, letting her talk about how much she enjoyed this night, and asking more questions about me. I was surprised (but thrilled) she found me so fascinating. The truth was that I didn't think a girl like her would have time for me. And yet, here I was anyway. I kissed her goodnight and made her promise that we would see each other tomorrow.

I don't remember how I got back to my apartment last night. All I remember is that I was wandering around town for the longest time, my eyes closed, my face bent towards the sky, and my arms thrown wide in celebration of what was possibly the best night of my life…

***

"Johnny, what's gotten into you, mate?"

"What?"

The drummer is staring at me. All the other musicians glance at each other.

"You've been smiling all day."

"Oh…" I grin but shake my head and say nothing.

"Aw, it's something all right," he said, as he gets up from his drum set to take a break. I stay at the piano and run through one of our songs.

Moments later: "Hey Johnny, there's a girl here who wants to see you."

And then my insides turn. Penelope. I rush off the stage and sweep her up.

"It's good to see you too," she laughs.

"Penelope, I would like you to meet the best band members in the world." I introduce her to everyone. Greetings go all around. Everyone glances at Penelope and decides that we had done enough rehearsal for the day. Penelope waves goodbye to them as they leave. Then she looks at me.

"So, I kept my promise to come see you."

"That you did. Come on," I say, excited like a kid all over again. "There's some place I want to show you."

I take her to my favorite tree in the park. Penelope and I climb up. We sit for a while and I go on and on about how many times I spent in this very tree thinking about things, about life…about her. I notice how quiet she is and when I look over, I see her just…gazing at me. I panic for a second.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, I must be boring you."

Penelope shakes her head and takes my hand. "Not at all." She says. "There's no way you could bore me."

I squeeze her hand and kiss it.

We go out to dinner and then, as much as I hate to do it, I tell her that I have to go home and unpack. Normally, I would put it off, but I need to do some unpacking so I would have a place to sleep tonight. I cringe as I tell her this. Would she get mad?

"How about I come help you?" she asks.

"What?" I ask, completely taken aback.

"No, really. I want to come help you. Besides, I don't want to leave you."

I stare at her. Then I kiss her hair. Penelope walks with me to the apartment. I show her all the things I love about Midtown. Penelope tells me about how she used to dream about doing stuff like this when she was young, and how it all reminded her of things she read in books.

"Like what?" I ask. "What reminds you of the things you read in books?" I never read much, but I never tire of hearing about what she had read.

"I read about times like this. Walking along unexplored streets, the open sky in autumn…" Penelope and I look up. We can only see patches of sky through the towering buildings, but to Penelope, it all looked awe-inspiring anyway. It was amazing how appreciative Penelope could be of little things like that.

"I also read about people too," she continues. "People like bag ladies on the subway, people like drama queens on the soap operas I used to watch, but nothing compares to seeing people in real life. They are so much more than their appearance."

I take a lightning-quick glance at her. I knew what she was talking about. Surprisingly, I saw her staring back at me. "I never read about anyone like you though," she says quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"People who could be so kind. People who rose above their problems. People who could see things everyone else overlooked. People who didn't run away." She laughed suddenly. "You know, you were the only suitor I've ever had that was chased out and then forced his way back in."

I thought about that. It _was_ true. As soon as Penelope's mother found that I was conspiring with Lemon, I had been thrown out…and then I jumped the fence to fight my way back to her. To explain. Even if I really _couldn't_ explain right then. Because I couldn't tell her everything. Not that I didn't consider it. As I stood there, staring up at the woman I was falling in love with, I thought about forgetting everything and telling her. Somehow, I didn't. Somehow, I didn't want her to see me as anything…less than worthy of her, anything less than a blue blood. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have trusted her more and hoped for the best. All I could think of at the time was that, as much as it tore me up inside to reject her, it would hurt unbearably more if I took away her chance for happiness.

"Johnny?"

Her voice weaves silkily into my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" And that's when I realize that we had stopped. Just as well since: "We're here," I announce as I unlock the door.

Penelope steps in and glances around. "It's cute. Needs a little sprucing up but it shouldn't take much."

_Oh no, _I think._ Is she going to give my place a makeover?_

But Penelope had something different in mind. She goes to the store while I unpack. Before Penelope leaves, she asks:"Are you allowed to decorate your apartment any way you want?"

"Yes...Well, as long as it doesn't require knocking down a wall or something."

An hour later, Penelope returns with buckets and buckets of paint. Handing me a paintbrush: "Paint something."

I pause. "Like what?"

"Whatever you like. Let's see. What DO you like? Music, the park..."

"Being with you," I say, jabbing her playfully.

We drape a cloth over all the furniture and Penelope takes one wall and I take the other.

Hours later, we collapse in an exhausted heap on my living room floor.

"Wow," I remark, looking around at our handiwork. On one wall, I had drawn piano keys and autumn leaves. Penelope drew flowers and twisting vines on the opposite one. In the middle, they melt together and it looks as if autumn leaves are falling onto flowering piano keys.

Penelope holds up a paintbrush in salute. "Same time, next week?"

I kiss her in reply. "Yes. Same time, next week."

We decide to watch a movie to round out the night, but Penelope is asleep before it ends. Stretching my free arm, I pull the quilt off the back of the couch and wrap it around her. I can't move much since she's sleeping on my arm so in the end, I settle down for some sleep, too.

***

Penelope wakes up when I shift. "Hey sleepy," I say to her.

"Johnny?" she asks. "How long was I asleep?"

I glance at the clock. "About two and a half hours." Then I grin at her. "You know, if I knew the movie was going to be that boring, I wouldn't have suggested it."

She hits me playfully. I laugh.

Then I notice her shiver so I drape the quilt around her again and she moves closer to me. I watch her get comfortable. "Good night, Penelope," I whisper, kissing her hair.

I think she doesn't hear me, but then I see her gazing up at me. She smiles ever so slowly; it's the happiest smile I've ever seen. That's when I realize that she understood all the things I meant by those words, all the things I left unsaid that she heard anyway.

"Good night, Johnny," she whispers. I pull the quilt closer around us. She snuggles into me and we fall back asleep.


End file.
